wh40k_fanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Niewola - cz.2
Gina obudziła się, a pierwsze, co poczuła, to chłód na całym ciele oraz irytujący ból głowy. Znów ją czymś odurzyli, prawda? To złapanie przez Mrocznych Eldarów zdecydowanie nie wyjdzie jej na zdrowie. Popatrzyła po sobie. Zabrali jej dosłownie wszystko, a w zamian dali jedynie przepaskę. I obrożę, z tego, co czuła na szyi. Gdyby wytatuowali jej jeszcze runę Slaanesha, spokojnie wzięto by ją za kultystkę Pana Rozkoszy, a na upartego - nawet za demonicę. Niby nie miała nic przeciwko takiemu "ubiorowi", o ile można to tak nazwać, ale na pewno nie pasował on do jej obecnej sytuacji. Teraz zdecydowanie wolała coś bardziej metalowego. I zasłaniającego całe ciało. Siedziała w jakiejś ciasnej klatce. Wszędzie widziała tylko nieprzeniknioną ciemność. Jej uszy wyłapały jakieś odgłosy znad niej... coś jak okrzyki radości. Pewnie wystawili ją na arenę, w dodatku prawie kompletnie nagą i bezbronną. "Czy ten dzień może być gorszy?" - zapytała w myślach. W pewnej chwili do miejsca, w którym siedziała, weszło dwóch Mrocznych Eldarów w pełnym opancerzeniu. Z perspektywy dziewczyny wyglądali jak kaci. Otworzyli klatkę i wyciągnęli ją za ramiona. Wyprowadzili ją na arenę. Wyglądała prawie jak te na światach tych obcych, choć tutaj widać było, że to wciąż okręt. Zimny piasek, dramatyczne oświetlenie w postaci pochodni, krew na ścianach... Wszystkie trybuny były zajęte przez Mrocznych Eldarów, którzy na sam widok dziewczyny zaczęli bić entuzjastycznie brawo. Tuż nad nią, na tronie, siedział jednooki Archont w towarzystwie niewolnicy pod nogami oraz Hierarchy po swojej prawicy. Widać on też "cieszył się" na widok(i) Giny, ale w przeciwieństwie do swoich podwładnych, nie był chętny do otwartego okazywania emocji. Z drugiego "narożnika" wyszedł znany już dziewczynie oszpecony Eldar - Brakyth. Miał na sobie lżejszy, skórzany pancerz, a w dłoni dzierżył jej miecz. - Zasady są proste, ale powtórzę, żeby nie było, że ktoś nie pamięta. - rzekł Hierarcha, podchodząc do krawędzi areny. - Wszystkie chwyty dozwolone. Przegrywa ten, kto pierwszy padnie na piach i nie wstanie. Wszystko jasne? Więc niech rozpocznie się walka! Jakiś Eldar uderzył w gong, a Brakyth rzucił się na Ginę. Widocznie chciał jej z nadwiązką zapłacić za oszpecenie. Dziewczyna w ostatniej chwili uniknęła ostrza własnego miecza. Cofnęła się o kilka kroków, nie spuszczając wzroku z Mrocznego Eldara. Gdyby tylko miała jakieś - jakiekolwiek! - ostrze... ---- Padła na piasek, kopnięta w brzuch przez Eldara. Zmęczyły ją te wszystkie uniki... Spojrzała z dołu na Brakytha, który stał nad nią z podłym uśmiechem na ustach. Tłum zaczął skandować jego imię. - Zmęczona? Nie obawiaj się, w mojej kajucie spokojnie sobie odpoczniesz. - zakpił jednoznacznie. W jednej chwili Gina przypomniała sobie słowa Hierarchy. Wszystkie chwyty dozwolone. Na jej usta wstąpił lekki uśmiech. Niespodziewanie dla wszystkich Mrocznych Eldarów, sypnęła Brakythowi piaskiem w oczy, a potem podcięła nogą, podnosząc się w tej samej chwili. Mężczyzna z hukiem padł twarzą w piasek, dokładnie w miejsce, gdzie wcześniej leżała dziewczyna. - Argh... Ty suko! - warknął i podniósłszy się szybko, chwycił Ginę za gardło i przycisnął do ściany, stykając się z nią piersią. I nagle poczuł przeszywający ból. - Chyba coś upuściłeś... - powiedziała złośliwym tonem, patrząc Eldarowi w gasnące oczy, a potem wyciągnęła mu z piersi swój miecz. Brakyth upadł martwy na piasek. Z trybun posypały się niezbyt chętne brawa. Nawet Archont postanowił szerzej się uśmiechnąć. Szepnął coś do Hierarchy, a ten kiwnął twierdząco głową. Potem podszedł do krawędzi areny, tak jak dwadzieścia minut temu. - Zwycięża ta oto niewolnica przez zabójstwo! - obwieścił Mrocznym Eldarom, po czym zwrócił się bezpośrednio do dziewczyny: - Wróć do siebie i odpocznij, póki możesz. ---- Wróciła niechętnie do klatki. W innym wypadku by ją pewnie zabili. Albo najpierw kilkukrotnie zgwałcili, a potem zabili, znając Mrocznych. Przynajmniej w nagrodę za zwycięstwo mogła się jako tako obmyć. Zamoczyła szmatę w podanej jej wodzie i zaczeła wycierać nią spocone i pokryte piaskiem ciało. Wtem ujrzała, jak do pomieszczenia z klatkami wchodzi jakiś Mroczny Eldar. Sądząc po pełnym pancerzu, nawet pełniejszym niż u reszty wojowników, był to Hierarcha - prawa ręka Archonta. Czego on od niej chciał? - Zabiłaś mojego kuzyna. - powiedział, patrząc na nią przez wizjer hełmu. Dobra, on był znacznie straszniejszy od reszty Eldarów. Gina aż odruchowo cofnęła się do ściany. Nie odezwała się ani słowem, nie wiedząc, czy i co powiedzieć. - Dobra robota, jak na człowieka. - Co? - zdziwiła się dziewczyna. - Nie muszę opłacać zabójcy. Nie znosiłem tego głupca. A dzięki tobie pozbyłem się go, nie wydając przy tym ani grosza. Przy okazji, twój pan chce cię widzieć. - Mój pan? - Archont Aesquar. - A, no tak... ---- Skuta za plecami i prowadzona na łańcuchu, Gina szła za Hierarchą w kierunku komnat Archonta. Co jakiś czas próbowała się wyrwać, ale mocniejsze przyduszenie przywracało ją do "porządku". Do końca uspokoiła się dopiero pod drzwiami do komnaty. Nie wiedziała, czego się tam spodziewać. Hierarcha otworzył owe drzwi, wepchnął do środka dziewczynę i zamknął je za nią. Wnętrze prezentowało się całkiem przyjemnie. Byłoby jeszcze przyjemniej, gdyby nie była naga i skuta, i gdyby nie znajdowała się na okręcie pełnym obcych o legendarnym libido. Bez tego mogłaby tu spokojnie odpocząć. Wreszcie jej wzrok padł na Archonta, odwróconego do niej plecami i oglądającego coś przy oknie. - Hmm… Materiały wprost idealne na ostrze. - mówił do siebie, po czym odwrócił się, patrząc jedynym okiem na Ginę. W rękach trzymał jej miecz. "Czy on wędruje tu z rąk do rąk?" - pomyślała na ten widok. - Skąd go masz? - A co cię to obchodzi? - zapytała chłodno, patrząc na Eldara wilkiem nawet pomimo swojej sytuacji. - Hm. Faktycznie, pyskata z ciebie dziewczyna, Mon’Keigh. - Archont Aesquar zbliżył się do niej tak, że mogła poczuć na sobie jego oddech. - Z pewnością cię polubię... Kategoria:MrDoc266 Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Niewola